Yet Another Cinderella Tale, Sort Of
by M-Chan16
Summary: You know the Cinderella story. What if you put the Inuyasha gumi in? Spoof off of the fairytale and the movie 'A Cinderella Story' only a lot more weird.
1. It all started with an email project

**Summery-** A/U. You know the Cinderella story. What if you put the Inuyasha- gumi in? Spoof off of the fairytale and the movie 'A Cinderella Story' only a lot more weird. Yes, I'm sure something like this has been done but bare with me, please. Not so much Cinderella; it's more of the after math.

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: hey people, here's another story.

Astro: YAY!!

M-Chan: For those of you who don't know, that's my friend Astro-24. If you like Dragon Knights, give her stories a chance. She's the one that's makes the wired situations and stupid comments.

Astro: Yeah, right … you want to do the chapter? …

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer- I am only doing this once so listen up. Even though I would love to, I don't NOT own Inuyasha, and I never will.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yet Another Cinderella Tale…Sort Of

Chapter 1 - It all started with an e-mail project

-

-

- KAGOME'S P.O.V.

-

-

Computer and Typing education. A pointless class. The projects in the class? Even more pointless. Like the one that the teacher just said we had to take part in. Not one of those projects that you can skip and still pass. No, this is one of those projects that you are forced to do no matter how much you hate and despise the activity. In my case? I'm fine with the project idea. As for my partner? Well, I don't know who they are. I better explain. The project is to connect with an anonymous person that the teacher obviously assigned. You send e-mails back and forth to each other. The thing is you don't know who the person is. You just get the address and they get yours. All you know is that they take the computer and typing class. The best part? The teacher also gives you a whole new e-mail, just for the assignment. And when it's all over, you write a report on what you learned and try to guess whom the person is. Joy, right?

I tuned out the class conversations as I sat down. The teacher was busy sending personalized e-mails to all of her students giving them their partner's e-mail. My stepsister across the room trying to get yet another boyfriend. My best friend sitting next to me playing some useless game on the computer. A lot of things to me are point less. Like my stepmother. It was like the old fairy tales, well sort of. My mother died when I was young. My dad re-married three years later. And he died six years ago. Leaving me with my stepmother and her two kids. One my stepsister Kikyo. The other, my stepbrother and best, and most of the time only, friend Miroku. And like the fairy tales, my stepmother didn't actually enjoy my presence. I had to but my own clothes, and sometimes food.

The thing is, in the will, which was updated like six months before, my dad left me in custody with my step mom, until I'm eighteen. Which is in about four months. Especially when he knew I didn't trust her. No, now I'm stuck with Kagura and her new boyfriend, Naraku. I don't like him either. At times, he makes Kagura seem like a goddess. He beats her, sometimes bad. Miroku and I know when to keep out of the way. Kikyo hasn't on the other hand. Of course then when he 'apologizes' she gets the awesome gift. Kagura on the other hand takes out her anger on me, because I'm not her birth child.

Out of nowhere, at almost the same time, the computers chanted. "You have homework". Yes, homework, a little trick my teacher decided to put on. I clicked one the link and read my mail.

'_Kagome Higurashi,_

_Your e-mail/AIM is 'Purifying Miko'. Your partner's e-mail/AIM is 'TetsusaigaHanyou'. This person is in the 5th period class. You may tell one other person your e-mail.'_

This person isn't in my period. Great, like I care. This class is so worthless. I enjoy all my classes, with the exception for this one. I turned to Miroku, who looked about as bored as I did.

"What's yours?" I asked knowing we would end up trading our e-mail.

"KazanaMonk" he replied. "And yours?"

"PurifyingMiko"

"Lame" he said

"Not as lame as yours" I fought back. Like I said, best friend. "I'm hungry," I said as the bell rang.

"Me too" he said. We left the class together and made our way to the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes. Miroku always seems to be hungry.

"So tell me, Miroku, who the hell are you going to hit on today?" I asked. "There's about maybe 10 people in our year that you haven't tried yet."

"Shut up"

"Why? Kagura has yet to know that her little boy is a player"

"Yeah, well mother is a little thick headed"

"_Your_ mother is think headed"

"That's right you're a bit touchy on that aren't you" he started laughing. A slapped him over the head. We heard commotion behind us.

"Move it," A voice said. We both turned to see four people walking towards us. One of them being our beloved sister Kikyo. The other three were, what would you call it? Snobs? Well at least two of them. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sango. Along with Kikyo, they think they rule the school. Sango seemed like the reasonable one though. She didn't seem to think highly of herself, she just knew Inuyasha really well.

I didn't move. If there's I thing I hate, it's people like them. Why should I move because they want to walk together? I know Miroku won't move, he hates them as much as me, except for Sango. She's one of the ten that Miroku hasn't asked out yet. Big surprise there. He has no chance with her. I think she's with Inuyasha actually. But no one knows for sure. They are always together and seem to know everything about one another.

"Bitch I told you to move" Inuyasha stood in front of me. I stand corrected about Miroku, he moved, I'll kill him later.

"It won't kill ya to go around, now will it?" I said. He pushed me out of the way, and being me, I pushed back. He looked pissed. I felt a pair of hands hold me back I tried to fight back.

"Learn your place Kikyo clone" He sneered. Kikyo the name I am constantly called. I hate looking like her. They walked passed me as I turned around.

"Why did you stop me?!" I yelled at Miroku. "You know how much they tick me off!"

"They would have pounded you." Miroku responded.

"Then let them, I can take care of myself." I said pulling away from him.

-

-

-

-

-

School, work, homework. Usually how my day goes. Now? I was finishing my homework. Homework, it's evil I tell you. Right now I'm at my computer think of what I'm going to day to this 'online buddy' as my computer teacher so helpfully put in. I was about to send them an e-mail, when my instant messenger popped up.

**KazanaMonk:** u bored?

**PurifyingMiko:** what do u think?

**KazanaMonk:** have u finished ur homework young lady?

**PurifyingMiko:** Yes sir, done and good.

**KazanaMonk: **r u still mad at me from this afternoon?

**PurifyingMiko:** no, but next time stay out of it.

**KazanaMonk:** Fine, fine, but when u end up with a fractured arm don't come crying to me.

**PurifyingMiko:** I g2g ttyl, well tomorrow, bye

**KazanaMonk: **c ya l8r.

I closed out the window. And clicked on the IM that had just popped up. My partner arrives. I opened it and started reading. The mystery person revels thy self.

**TetsusaigaHanyou: ** is it just me, or do u think this project is pointless?

**PurifyingMiko:** very pointless.

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** that's what I said, but u know the teacher.

**PurifyingMiko:** a stubborn bitch?

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** oh yeah.

**PurifyingMiko:** Ok Mr. Hanyou, since we both think this project is pointless, I guess we have something to agree on. I think that's a good start.

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** I guess, if u care about that shit

**PurifyingMiko:** I do, a little bit.

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** so do I, a little

**PurifyingMiko: **so… r u looking at colleges yet?

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** yeah, T.U.

**PurifyingMiko:** so am I, majoring in writing.

**TetsusaigaHanyou: **Pediatrician

**PurifyingMiko:** a doctor? That's interesting?

**TetsusaigaHanyou: **Yeah, my mom does get it though, I never really get along with my younger brother.

**PurifyingMiko:** a brother? Fun

**TetsusaigaHanyou: **yeah I have an older one 2. but he already moved out.

**PurifyingMiko:** oh, I have a stepbrother and a stepsister

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** hey I g2g.

**PurifyingMiko: **ttyl

**TetsusaigaHanyou:** back 2 u.

I shut down my computer and sighed. They didn't seem so bad. Let's hope I can get along with them. If I can't, things could get ugly.

-

-

-

-

-

"You should rest Kagome" Keade said, as I finished stacking toys.

"I have to finish, so I can get home before Naraku"

"You need your energy, and you know that"

"Keade I know your looking out for me, but it's no big deal really," I said as I left the ladder I was on. I wiped the sweat from my forehead on to my sleeve as I went for another box.

"You only have a few months left Kagome. You must not let anyone find out."

"I know but unless you have told anyone no one knows-"

"Good"

"- but I want to tell Miroku"

"You can not"

"You can trust him though, he's really nice"

"But your father-"

"- Never really got to know Miroku that well" I finished for her as I took a seat next to her. "I'll wait, but what am I going to do with it?"

"Protect it, of course"

"It seems like such a big responsibility"

"It is Kagome"

"But why do I have it? Why in me?"

"Because it was meant to be"

"It's ruining my life Keade!" I stood up quickly. "It killed my father and I know it's going to kill me"

"Be calm child. My son died when he was ready!"

"HE WAS MURDERED BECAUSE HE HAD THE JEWEL!" I yelled as I started crying. "and he used his powers to put it in me. That's the last thing I need. To look after the Shikon No Tama"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: there you go. Look out for chapter two.

Astro: coming soon to a computer near you

M-Chan: Astro… get a life, please.


	2. Wait for it

M-Chan: Hey! So here's the chapter

Astro: yes she really enjoyed writing/ typing it.

M-Chan: I should really take you out of my chapters your scaring the readers

Astro: that's what I want them to think…

M-Chan: Please ignore her...

* * *

* * *

* * *

Yet Another Cinderella Tale…Sort Of

Chapter 2 – Wait for it…

* * *

-INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

* * *

"Inuyasha…"

"….."

"Inuyasha…"

"….."

"Inuyasha…"

"….."

"INUYASHA WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" Sango yelled as I jumped up.

"Why don't you let me sleep?" I asked

"You fell asleep on my couch!" she said

"So?"

"I was only gone for ten minutes" she said rolling her eyes.

"Is Kouga here yet?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked plopping down next to me.

"'cause you need a date to the next dance" Kouga said walking into the house.

"Then why are you two helping me? Should I get one of my girlfriends to help"

"Who? Kikyo?" I asked

"Naw, she can't hold a boyfriend for more than two weeks" she said.

"That's why we're helping you" I said.

"what do ya mean 'we'? I'm just here to watch" Said Kouga taking a seat on the floor.

"Okay, I'm going to"

"Inuyasha please, don't. You're scaring me. And you know it takes a lot to scare me"

"But my dear Sango, I scare a lot of people" I said putting my arm around her. I have grown up with her. I have seen her everyday of my life and probably will. She's my best friend, unless you take in Kouga. But Kouga can get very annoying.

"Maybe you two should go out. I mean everyone thinks you are"

"Ewwwwww no!" Sango said. "Inuyasha's like my brother!"

"More like replacing your brother" Kouga said. Right away I knew he had gone to far. Sango brother had disappeared ten years ago, when he was five. She's always been raw on the subject, mainly because she feels responsible. With out saying anything she got up and walked away.

"Kouga you should go, now" I said.

"Why?"

"'cause if she comes back out, your ass is on the line"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving" he said as he left. He knows nothing. Thickheaded prick. I figured Sango wanted to be alone, so I went to her computer and logged on. I check my e-mail, I had gotten one form my 'online friend'. I didn't like the assignment but my partner was really cool. I can't believe I've never seen her before. Or maybe I have…

* * *

_Hey Hanyou,_

_Sup? Anything new from the last time we talked, like 8 hours ago. Can't believe we're actually getting along. I don't get along with hardly anyone. About the dance, no I'm not going. I don't go to those things. Too…preppy. I mean who wants to spend like $60.00, on a ticket and then a $100.00 dress you're only gonna use once? Even if I wanted to go, I don't exactly have that much money. Remember I buy my own clothes, and I only have a part time job. Anyway if you're going, have fun. Hey, I g2g. c ya._

_PurifyingMiko_

_Miko,_

_Hey you should go. But I understand if you can't go. And your right Prom is a little pricey. But I think it'll be fun. We should meet. I mean if we get along this well…then well ya know. I have a friend just like you. She doesn't want to go to the dance, but I'm still gunna set her up. It should be fun… I hope. I better, go. Ttyl_

_-TetsusaigaHanyou-_

* * *

I turned off Sango's computer and went to go check on her. I walked into her room she was holding a picture of us with her brother outside the house. She was laying on her bed listening to the radio.

"I don't get you" she said

"And why is that?" I asked jumping next to her.

"At school you act like a total ass, just for show, but you really are a big softy" she said grabbing my hat of my head. I growled at her as my ears popped up. "A softy with ears to prove it" she jumped off the bed trying to get away from me as I jumped to get my hat back.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I started laughing.

"Having fun" she said, still trying to get away from me. "Don't you find it a bit odd that part of your e-mail is 'Hanyou' when that's what you are?" I finally tackled her and took my hat back.

"A little" I said as I recovered.

"I'm just thinking how funny it would be if everyone started calling you Puppy-boy" she said laughing really hard.

"You have issues Sango" I said.

"I know puppy-boy" she said.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are always going to call me that whenever we're around."

"'Cause I am"

"Great, something else I can look forward to."

"Anyway, I think your falling for someone"

"What??!!!" I said surprised. "who!!?"

"Your online buddy. You always go all floaty when you get a e-mail or message from her. And you've mention wanting to meet her. You are so falling for her. It's not even funny."

"Yeah sure" the truth is, I think I am. It's just that I can't get close to anyone. I afraid that when they find out what I am , they'll leave. Sango was a perfect acceptation for that rule. When she found out she laughed and then decided that my ears were 'cute' I hate being cute.

"How's Shippo doing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's been a while since I've seen him. Just want to make sure you haven't killed him yet."

"Yeah, me kill him. That would be smart, then Kana would be mad that should would have no one to play with, then she would tell her mom and when her mom gets mad, my brother doesn't hear the end of it, then he'll come and kill me cause he's pissed. So unless I want to die, it's hands off Shippo."

"Ouch" said Sango. "You should go, I got to start dinner"

"Fine, fine" I said. I said good-bye and left. I started toward my house. I decided to cut through the park. I walked past the trees and the swings. Old Park, old memories. I heard sounds coming from trees up ahead. I quickly followed and stopped to see two people fighting, or what seemed to be fighting. One was a raven-haired girl looking very worn out. The other was a man, no taller than me, with black hair. Watching their fight was very interesting. You couldn't really tell who was going to win. They both seemed equal in power. After a few moments they stopped, both panting. The girl then noticed me.

"What? You want me to move again?" she asked rudely

"What?" she started laughing. I must have missed something.

"Come on Miroku" she said to the boy "I've got to go to work, I'm gonna be late as it is" they both turned and left. I just stood there like an idiot. She looked familiar. Holy crud she looked just like Kikyo. It the girl I pushed the other week in the hallway. She's got spunk.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I knew Kana was at a friend's house, and moms never home. My dad already passed. Shippo's in his room. Wow, not much to my family. My older brother is married , but Rin and him aren't here. Silence, something I don't experience much.

I logged on to my computer and looked for more e-mails. One. From my favorite Miko.

* * *

_Hey,_

_Do we e-mail each other a lot or is it just me. Come to think of it I would love to meet you. I mean you have so much in common. It's just, I fear rejection, and it's that simple. I just don't want to get hurt. I have before. Besides, once you know who I am, your not going to have anything to do with me. But keep the emails going. It's nice to have some one to talk to. _

_you-know-who-_

* * *

that's being rejected in a hole new way. Maybe I can talk her in to meeting me.

* * *

_Hey to you to,_

_I don't know what's happened. Over these last to weeks. I think I've fallen for you. Honestly. And that's a lot coming from me. Please if you get this in time meet me before school in the band room tomorrow please._

_--Hanyou—_

I sighed and leaned back. Was I really going to do this? Was I crazy enough to do this? Was I really falling for a girl I never met? This was way crazy. I felt like I'm know this person all my life. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. But what if she doesn't show. I have probably met her before and treated her like an ass. That's smooth. Sango was right. I do put up a show at school, I really only treat people like crap because people treat me like crap. Maybe I should be nicer to people…. No way. That would so ruin my reputation. But why should I worry about that? I don't know I'm so confused. About everything.

* * *

* * *

* * *

M-Chan: okay I know there was a big jump between the first and second chapters but there won't be any more like that.

Astro: Sure…

M-Chan: Anyway , I'm open for comedy I ideas, because that's the one thing my fic's seem to lack.

Astro: you need help

M-Chan: So hope to see you all next time.

Astro: Kami I ask you…


	3. You're Going to WHAT?

M-Chan: chapter three, ready to go.

Astro: Yay!

M-Chan: no more sugar for my dysfunctional friend here.

Astro: I resent that.

M-Chan: Sure you do… and next you'll be telling me that pig's fly.

Astro: I wonder if there are such things as pig demons….

M-Chan: _why did I give her ice cream?_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yet Another Cinderella Story

Chapter 3- You're going to What?!

-

-

-KAGOME'S P.O.V.

-

-

"WHAT?" Miroku yelled after I told him about the e-mail I just got. "You can't"

"Why not?" I asked.

"You don't know who this guy is"

"So?"

"What if it's someone like, Hojo?"

"It's not Hojo"

"How do you know?"

"Hojo's in our period, the guy I'm meeting isn't. It's that easy"

"How do you know it's not some creep just trying to get at you"

"I don't" stupid Miroku. He worries to much.

"I'm coming with you"

"WHAT!!!!!"

"That way if you need protection, I can give it to you"

"I can protect myself. Even if I wanted someone to come you would be the last person I picked. I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"I still think I should come"

"Why? So you can see who my latest crush really is"

"Yes"

"You are such a pervert, you know that"

"Yes" we both started laughing. I sat down on my bed.

"Now on a different subject, you need some one to go out with"

"I do?"

"Miroku, you picked me up from work today"

"So?"

"You came in side"

"So?"

"I work at a toy store, you baka."

"Wait let me get this straight, your getting me a girl friend so I don't embarrass you at work?"

"Sounds about right"

"Don't you like me anymore?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. Again pretending.

"Of course I do. Just not when you follow me everywhere because your bored."

"Okay, okay. Get off my back"

"Then it's settled. But who should it be?" I thought as Miroku took a seat next to me. After a few moments a silence, he spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"You're right, I need some girl friends"

-

-

-

-

-

Down the hall. The room is down the hall. Oh, god am I ready for this? Maybe. I can still turn back. I'm no that far. Although if I turn back, Miroku will never let my live it down. People were heading to their lockers. I saw a couple girls around one locker. As I walked past the girls filtered away leaving one, looking frustrated. She was mumbling to herself. She seemed upset. I know curse my curiosity and gentle spirit.

"Uh, Sango, I know that I don't know you very well but, what's up?" she seemed a little shocked that I was talking to her but answered all the same.

"My friends are morons," she said.

"Why?" Sango raised her eyebrows.

"I have no girl friends," She said still looking like she was surprised she was talking to me.

"What about Kikyo?" I asked. She snorted.

"Kikyo just wants to get to Inuyasha" you know I actually felt bad for her. Did I just say that?

"I know what it's like not to have any girl friends. I don't have any either." Suddenly a grin appeared on her face.

"I know how to fix it for both of us"

"I think I know what's going through your head" I replied. I turned to start down the hall. The first bell rang. DAMN! I never got to the band room. Shit, now I have to talk to him later and explain. I was half way down the near empty hall when I heard Sango call.

"You wanna come over to my house after school?" She asked, sounding hesitant.

"You know," I said turning around, "I would"

"I'll catch you later" she said as she ran down the hall. I turned around and ran to my class. I just made a friend. I think. Either way I haven't done that in years. It feels great.

-

-

-

-

-

"Kagome?" a voice asked. I snapped out of my daydream. Miroku was standing over me, with our lunches.

"What?" I asked

"You went through with it didn't you"

"What to meet 'him'? No I didn't get to the room on time"

"Then why are you so out of it?"

"I am going over to a friends house to night" I said proudly.

"Who's?" he asked

"Sango's"

"WHY?" he yelled. " I thought you hated her"

"No, I hate Kikyo, I hate Kouga, I hate Inuyasha. They all gave me reasons to hate them. Now Sango on the other hand has done nothing to me"

"Other than totally ignore you"

"Well, up to today, I ignored her"

" Lady Kagome, your crazy" he said sighing

"Along with half the other people in the school" I replied.

-

-

-

-

-

Did I think this was going to be easy? God was I wrong. It was a little awkward. More like really. We were in her living room just talking. Just break the ice Kagome, nice and easy.

"So what do girls usually talk about?" I asked, she laughed a little

"I have no clue."

"What do your friends talk about?"

"How they want to set me up with some one"

"Interesting. And are you interested in anyone?"

"Yeah actually. But they will never know, they wouldn't let me live it down."

"Don't mean to but, but who is it"

"Some guy you probably don't know"

"Who?"

"Miroku Hoshi" I couldn't help it. I started laughing

"Hey!" she said throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just Miroku is not only like the worlds biggest pervert, but he's my best friend" Yes I left out the little part about him being my step-brother, she didn't need to know.

"You won't tell him will you?"

"No I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"You know Inuyasha is probably filling out I didn't ride home with him" she said

"Why?" I asked. Remember you hate him not her.

"He's driven me home form the last two years, and before that we would walk home together everyday"

"Wow. And your not going tout with the guy. Amazing."

"He's like a brother to me," she said. " I grew up with him. Do you have anything agents him?" I can lie a little, right?

"Uh. Honestly? He's an ass"

"Don't worry, a lot of people think that. But once you get to know him he can be really nice. He's just got a thicker shell than others" we both started laughing. With out warning her front door flew open and Inuyasha him self rushed in.

"Sango!" he cried "Why didn't you tell me you were walking home I was worried something happened!" yes that's what he said. _Then_ he noticed I was in the room. He blushed. Inuyasha, punk of the school, just blushed. God I can't wait to tell Miroku.

"Sango, it's been great. I have your number I'll give you a call tonight" I said grabbing my stuff. " I better go" I slide pass Inuyasha, and closed the door on my way out. Unless my hearing failed me Sango started laughing. Hard.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: wow, that didn't take me very long. Any way here's a bit for the next chapter

Inuyasha grows impatient about being the third wheel with Kagome and Sango. Kagome refrains from biting his head off many a time. And Inuyasha's still wondering why 'purifyingMiko' never came to meet him.

M-Chan: there you have it. I'll Update A.S.A.P.

Astro: sure you wil…


	4. Watching Things

M-Chan: for a heads up to all of you, there's a little bashing in this chapter, literally. I have nothing agents the character. Oh, yeah, I need to apologize this chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.

Astro: hell yeah

M-Chan: I hope the next chapter is better.

* * *

**Yet Another Cinderella Tale...Sort Of**

Chapter 4- Watching Things

* * *

- INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

* * *

Girl talk. Something I had never experienced until today. I have never _had_ to experience it until today. And until today I was Sango's only best friend. Strange how Kami can turn on you so fast. Currently I am sitting in a booth at a pizza shop, with two giggly girls. And some how me rolling my eyes has become a habit in the last twenty- four hours. 

"So, did you ask him yet?" I heard Sango asked.

"No..." Kagome trailed off, glancing up.

"Ask who what?" I asked rudely. Sango gave me an elbow in the ribs. Kagome noticed. And yet again giggled.

"She just wants to go out with someone, and I have the fortunate of setting her up" she replied not even looking at me.

"So I'm off the hook?" I asked Sango.

"Inuyasha, you we're never on the hook. You placed your self there thinking you had to help when I didn't. Kagome, on the other hand, knows who I want to go out with." She replied. Wait, she knows who Sango likes? I don't even know whom Sango likes. Well, I guess that's what she meant, I think.

"Inuyasha, are you really going to stay here and listen to us chatter on about nothing?" Kagome asked. I cocked my head in her direction.

"I planned on it," I said, honestly how bad could there 'girl talk' be?

* * *

I hate girl talk. It is the sickest thing every imaginable. You want to know what they talk about? Guys, well at least when I was there. I don't mind talking about people, but they were talking about guys they _liked._ It was _so_ wrong. 

"Inuyasha, who was that girl you were with?" Shippo asked as he attempted to annoy me.

"Who, Sango?"

"The other girl, the pretty one"

"What pretty one? There was Kagome but she isn't pretty."

"Sure, and I'm not adopted" he said sarcastically. I glared at the young fox as he walked away. "Oh, yeah Kana and her parents are coming over later." Fantastic. The great Myoga invited them over again. Sometimes I wonder why my parents left me with him.

"Why?" I asked after realizing that it was no special date.

"How should I know?" suddenly he got an evil grin on his face "Who the hell is _PurifyingMiko_'"

"You've been reading my mail!" I stood up and chased him over the house as he (I assumed) quoted lines from the mail. When I got bored I went to my computer and read my, what it said to be old, mail.

_Hey,_

_Yeah uh, sorry I couldn't make it. I got side tracked...a lot. Anyway I found out a day or so ago that one of my friends has a crush on my stepbrother. If that's not wrong I don't know what is. What's even worse is that she wants me to set 'em up. Great right? Are you going to prom? Well, I know you are but whom with? Although if you tell me whom you're going with I can find out whom you are and then this project would be pointless. So,... who ya going with? _

_-P.M. (PurifyingMiko)_

_P.S.- to the subject you might have noticed that I've been avoiding, you falling for me. That came as a surprise. And I can't help think I'm falling for you._

And she still doesn't want to meet me. Wow. Now if I could only find out whom she was.

* * *

"And that is why we are all here" on of my teachers said. There were a lot of students in the room. Some like Kouga and I, were here by force. Others like Kagome and Sango actually _chose_ to be here. If you're wondering what 'here' is, I'll be glad to tell you. _Here_ is an after school meeting for the next play. When I say Kouga and I were forced, I mean that, we needed a reason to get out of detention, let's just leave it at that. 

"So what play are we doing?" I asked

"A very complex play dealing with love and the pain of losing someone you love"

"Great," Kouga said sarcastically "A sappy love story"

"A well known story" the teacher said. The teacher who, by the way, is an English teacher, loves leading us on. "Ms. Kagome did a wonderful report on it last semester" She said glancing at Kagome. Kagome grinned

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move; but no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives strength to make it fly" Kagome said.

"Act one, scene three, have another?" the teacher asked

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown and known to late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy" What the hell is she talking about?

"Scene five very nice"

"Would you like one that would give them a hint?" Kagome said grinning.

"Of course" the teacher sat down and sighed.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die!" There was a series of 'oh' s from most of the girls. I was still lost, and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one. "By gods people it's Romeo and Juliet. Don't you read?" said Kagome rolling her eyes.

"And for parts, one scrap paper write the part you want. I will call you for personal auditions." With that we all left.

* * *

"You got the part! That is like sooooooooo cool!" Sango yelled. I felt my ears narrow under my hat as she continued to yell. We were sitting in Kagome's living room. Ii was forced I swear. "Do you know who's playing Romeo yet?" Kagome shook her head. "I gotta ask, who well do you know the play?" 

"Enough to change and quote lines"

"Like what?"

"Oreo, Oreo, wherefore art thou Oreo? Deny thy diet and refuse thy carbs" I didn't think it was funny but Sango started must have thought it was 'cause she laughed hard. She glanced at me. She gave me a wary look and turned away. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. She stood up fast. "You guys have to go NOW!"

"What are you-?" Sango started as she got up.

"I'm not supposed to have friends over, and my step mom and her boyfriend are going to be home any minute." Without warning Sango and I found ourselves outside. She glanced at me and shrugged.

"Something's going on" I said

"How would you-."

"Her scent changed. She wasn't scared she was terrified" I pulled her to the side of the house just before a car pulled in.

"Inuyasha, what if something is wrong. Could you? I mean could you go look?" She asked motioning to a balcony right above us. I sighed and jumped up. I made sure I wasn't seen. I saw an older man and women walking in. Kagome tensed up.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" the women asked harshly.

"No I work tomorrow" Kagome replied looking down. The man was drunk; I could smell the alcohol through the window.

"Is dinner done?" the man asked.

"I was just about to-." She started. The man's fist came in line with her arm. She flew a few inches and landed hard on the ground. She got a look of anger on her face as she grabbed her arm. She shook a little and never made a sound. The man came closer and kicked her straight in her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain. Thats the one thing that amazed me, she never made a sound.

"Inuyasha, get yo ass down here" Sango hissed. I jumped down. "So did you see anything?"

"No" I lied "Nothing out of the ordinary"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kagome chirped as she came up to Sango and I. I hadn't told anyone of what I saw, not yet. 

"Kag...." Sango started.

"I'll ask him tonight damn it" Kagome said.

"Okay, I'll be right back, got use the bath room" Sango said entering the near by room.

"Hey, you I gotta tell you something" I said to Kagome.

"I have a name"

"I saw what happened last night. What that man did to you." I saw her eyes get narrow, and the same look of anger on her face.

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you" she turned to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and stop her.

"That guy needs help, you need to tell someone."

"Who cares?"

"Sango cares"

"She doesn't know though does she?"

"No but that's not the point"

"Then what is? I have one best friend besides her and he already knows. And besides," she said with a smirk "It's not like you care" with that she trotted off into the jam-packed hallway. The strange thing was, I think I _did_ care.

* * *

M-Chan: told you guys it was short. I hope you liked it anyway. 

Astro: it sucked!

M-Chan: than I won't write anymore-

Astro: NNOOO!!!!

M-Chan: just kidding

Astro:_ tries to strangle M-Chan_ die you evil spawn.

M-Chan: but, I'm not your school. [sry, inside joke]

* * *

_Preview:_ The play is off, and the dance is coming. Sango seems t be out of the loop for a lot of things. She see's Kagome and Miroku together i mean like close together.( Nothing happenes people! but, remember she doesn't know that they are related) She gets ticked, therefore getting Inuyasha ticked, and suprisingly he gets on Miroku's case instead of Kagomes'. 


	5. Meeting His Family

M-Chan: I'm baaaaaaack.

Astro: so you just wanted to redeem your self for the last chapter that sucked.

M-Chan: ………. So?

Astro: your pathetic

M-Chan: and when's the last time you updated?

Astro: Shut up

M-Chan: for a fair warning, A couple characters are OOC in this chapter.

-

-

-

-

-

**JohnnyDlover**: There are two weeks in-between the first and second chapter. Inuyasha pushes Kagome on the first chapter and in the second he mentions, that he pushed her "The other week". See? Ok.

-

-

-

-

-

**Yet Another Cinderella Tale…Sort Of**

-

-

-

Chapter 5- Meeting _his_ family.

-

-

-

_KAGOME'S P.O.V._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wow. He doesn't hide it very well at all. Never has. As for what I'm talking about, a boy named INUYASHA. He confuses me… a lot. First he hates me than he's 'concerned' about me. He won't tell anyone my secret. Oh, no. 'Cause if he does I'll spill his. Not that I care, but others do. I know he's a half demon. As much as I hate it, my miko senses do help me sometimes. I've known since I was 15, when my miko powers started showing up.

As for the moment, I am walking home from another hectic day of school. It's been two days since Inuyasha approached me. I think he's avoiding me. ALL RIGHT! I don't have to talk to him! Why does he seem nicer now that I'm hangin' with Sango?

I heard a sound coming from the ally near by. Naturally I turned. Thugs. Three of them. How I hate them so. Just keep walking Kagome, just keep-. Wait there surrounding a KID?! Great now I have to help.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. The three thugs turned to me. I saw the girl they were surrounding. She looked no older than ten. And she looked scared. Very scared.

"What do you want?" one of them asked, acting as though they were doing nothing wrong.

"I want to know why the hell that girl looks so scared"

"Well you see this is my sister see" a second you said.

"Well forgive if I find that hard to believe," I said. I took a step toward them, and as predicted they all lined up in front of me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Girl," I said ignoring the thugs "What's your name?"

"Help-." The girl started then one of the thugs went to slap her. I was quicker. I stopped his slap in mid air.

"Now, now," I said, "I'm sure her parents wouldn't be happy if she went home with a bruise" Lifting my knee, I kneed the same guys straight in the stomach. He bent over as another approached me. He through a punch and I caught it. "Don't make you show you why I took kickboxing," I grinned as I twisted his wrist. He screamed in pain as he also fell to the ground. I glanced at the third guy. He gave me a scared look before quickly running away.

"Than- Thank you," a small voice said. I turned to the girl. She still looked very scared. More like shaken. She had tears running down her face.

"I'll walk you home" I said looking at her. I noticed a ribbon on her head that looked like it shouldn't be there. We started walking "You can take that ribbon, you shouldn't hide them"

"You know?" she asked

"I sensed it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean I'm a miko that can tell things like that. I don't think that's normal, besides no one will hurt you as long as I'm here" She smiled and pulled on her ribbon. Two white dog-ears appeared on her head. I bent over and wiped away her tears.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Kanna…"

"Well Kana-Chan, I'm Kagome" she nodded, and motioned me to turn at the next corner. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"Can you meet my parents?" the question confused me, but I nodded all the same. She led the way to her home and turned in pulling my hand with her.

"Kanna I don't know if this is such a go-," a young woman appeared at the door. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a jean dress. She had chocolate brown hair flowing passed her solders.

"Kanna who's your friend?" she asked "And why is your dress all dirty?"

"It's okay momma," Kanna answered. "Kagome helped me with something"

"Well Kagome. Thank you for helping her with the 'something'" I nodded and moved to the door I turned to run into a figure that just made there way through the door. My eyes widened. I knew who it was. Granted I have never met him but I knew who it was. Their ki was almost identical. This and Inuyasha's.

"Oh my god." He's a full demon. Forgive me if I spaz but being face to face with a full dog demon. Whose brother is Inuyasha. Oh god all hell has broken loose.

"Oto-san, that's Kagome-Chan" I heard Kanna say.

"Kagome, You know Inuyasha correct?" he asked I nodded my head.

"I go to school with him."

"What do you think of him?"

"No offence but he's not at the top of my list. He's rude, arrogant, and a total prick. I hate him so much, and he just found something out about me that I really can't forgive him for." Before I knew it I was ranting. " He hates the fact that I get along with Sango and he doesn't know that I know more about him than he's aware."

"How do you know so much?"

"Miko powers have been passed and practiced through my family." I than realized I as practically yelling at a guy I wasn't even introduced to.

"So you know about Inuyasha"

"Yeah still hate him but that's not why"

"Trust me the feelings mutual bitch" I turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Baka hanyou" I said as I stormed off.

"She should come over more often" I herd his brother say as I slammed the door.

-

-

-

-

-

-

I laughed. The first time in a while. I was sitting in a booth with Miroku in our favorite fast food restaurant. I couldn't help wonder though, about Inuyasha. Ek. Why would I wonder about him?

"What's up?" Miroku asked. "Out of it much?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a half demon?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I helped a little girl the other day from these thugs, I think they were mugging her cuz she was a half demon"

"That's interesting"

"That's terrible" we were both quiet for a few minutes. "Hey Miroku…" I wanted to tell him. I wanted to spill everything about Inuyasha's demonic blood; Sango's crush on him and the jewel Keade is going to have to exercise out of my body. But I couldn't do it. Any of it.

"Kagome, earth to Kagome" I snapped up as my eyes widened. A very hurt very sad looking Sango stood right behind Miroku.

"How could you?" She asked before running out of the building. I stood up fast to see Inuyasha cornering Miroku.

"You dirty little-," Inuyasha was saying. Miroku had no clue what was going on.

"Inuyasha,"

"-She likes you and you just-."

"Inuyasha!"

"- Soaking it up with some other-."

"INUYASHA! COOL IT!" I yelled, "He's my brother, you pervert" I shook my head and proceeded to find Sango and tell her the same information. I caught up with her quickly.

"Sango listen," I started.

"You knew I liked him"

"I know but-."

"And you still have the nerve to go out with him"…………Ew. I grabbed her arm and made her look at me.

"He is my step brother. I have no desire to go out with him."

"……….Oh," out of nowhere we grinned and both started laughing.

"Come on let's go back," I said. We turned around and started walking back. It's now or never.

"Did you know about Inuyasha's blood?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"How'd you find out?"

"I kinda met his niece. And he doesn't know I know."

"Ouch" We walked back in as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome? This is Mrs. Takanoshi"_

"Hey, sup?"

_"I have news,"_

"And it is?"

"_As you know, you have been assigned to Juliet we have found Romeo."_

"Cool, who?"

"_Kouga"_…………………..did she basically just tell me that some time in my near future I have to kiss _KOUGA_? Oh, no she did.

"I've gotta go" I hung up the phone and made my way to the booth that my two friends and an enemy were sitting at.

"What's up?" Miroku asked.

"Other than you and Sango dating?"

"Who said we were dating?" Miroku asked, both of them blushing.

"Cause I said you are," Miroku rolled his eyes. He's picking up my bad habits.

"Really why are you so bugged?" Sango asked.

"Kouga got the part of Romeo," I said. They laughed. All three of them.

"So," Miroku said recovering "Are you and Inuyasha getting along?"

"No way in heck" My simple reply.

"Why not?"

"He knows my secret and I know his," Saying this, his face color dropped about ten shades.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

M-Chan: there you go, sorry it took so long; I got myself grounded than I had to type the chapter. Well I'm tired so, C ya L8R.


	6. Birthday Plans

M-Chan: let me try to explain this whole Inuyasha and Kagome thing, because apparently none of you have ever seen the movie "You Got Mail". Technically Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other, and it's their online versions that are falling for each other. And as fairy tale as it sounds some people (whether online or not) do fall in love within that amount of time. (Time span being a month or so) I've been getting a lot of weird reviews and questions at school about this so I thought I'd explain it. Now on with the chapter.

­­-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Yet Another Cinderella Tale…Sort Of_

Chapter six – Birthday Plans

INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Why me? Why does the cruel fate of the world hate me so god damned much?

"Stop mumbling Inuyasha" Sango snapped at me. "You don't have a choice remember"

"But it's him," I could help state my eyes finding there way over to the obnoxious wolf demon.

"Inuyasha, first of all, your painting scenery. Second of all, you hang out with the guy,"

"That doesn't mean I have to like him _all_ the time" Sango rolled her eyes. She's been doing that a lot lately, I think she picked it up from that Kagome girl. She looked at her watch, and then gave a gruesome face.

"Dammit!"

"What!" I yelled back as my ears narrowed under my hat.

"I have to meet Miroku in like ten minutes" I sighed. Seems like everything I set out to do for my best friend is now done by Kagome. ………… I think I'm being replaced…

I waved a pathetic wave as she walked right out the door.

I allowed my mind to wander it different subjects. Unfortunately Kagome's situation was the one that clearly stuck in my head. I wonder if Miroku knows about the ass that beats her. Not that I care, the wench knows I'm a half demon. I don't know how she found out, but if it was my "family" I will kill them all.

* * *

"No way in seven hells would I even think about doing something like that!" I yelled as my best friend and her boyfriend approached me.

"You know you want to" Sango said.

"I hate the fucking wench!"

"Come on Inuyasha, all you have to do is get her here" Miroku said "Besides do you think she'll enjoy having to ride in a car with you?"

"For me?" Sango asked. I growled in defeat. We sat in our favorite dinner. Personally I wanted to be at the movies, but no Sango had something important to tell me. Apparently Kagome's birthday is in a week or so. And I have to help with a surprise party. "She's coming" Sango whispered. What the hell? I didn't know she'd be coming.

"Hey guys," she said when she reached us, her hair down (unlike usual). Something about her though I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I think she looked a bit depressed. "Miroku can I talk to you for a minute?" he nodded they both got up and rounded the corner.

"Wonder what that's all about" Sango said trailing off. I sighed and got up to follow them. She doesn't even have to ask anymore.

"I got in" I heard her say.

"Where?" Miroku asked

"Well I wanted NYU but I got in at UCLA, I can leave this fucking place once and for all"

"I thought you wanted TU?"

"Never, how could I think about staying here? Besides I want to major in foreign politics"

"You never told me"

"I told everyone I was going to TU just to get them off my back. Look I know this has come really fast but I can't stay here. It's more that just Naraku, I'm taking Keade with me."

"Who?"

"A friend. I have to do this Miroku; it isn't easy for me at all. And after what I found out…."

"About what? What are you not telling me?"

"I have to go"

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after graduation"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I hate Naraku more than you can imagine, haven't you noticed he's been getting worse." She rubbed the back of her neck. She was on the verge of tears.

"I have to go," she repeated; then she left walking right passed me. I quickly made my way back to the table, before Miroku could notice I was watching him and his sister.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku

"She has to work" he lied as he sat back down. What have I gotten myself into? This family is when to fucking confusing.

* * *

_Hey,_

_It's been a while I know. Well I have what I need for that damned project. I think it's best that we stop now. I'll be leaving soon, and I'm making no plans to return. It's been great though. You were the one person I could talk to, I don't even tell my brother as much as I tell you. I'm sorry if you thought something could come of this. It won't work. Maybe someday we'll find out who the other is. Maybe not. Good laughs though right? I'm stalling I know, but because we have never met. I can tell you a little more about me. My mother died when I was young my father remarried. He was murdered because of something he had in his possession. Before he died he found a way to make sure I got my hands on it. It worked. So now this object is worth more, and my life might be in danger, which is why I'm emailing you this. I'm moving across seas with my father's mother. Again I'm sorry. Maybe we'll meet in another lifetime. _

_Purifying miko_

* * *

That's one way to break something off. I never got the chance to meet her. Well I could black mail the teacher into telling me….

My cell rang. Sango's text message. _You should pick her up now_.

Oh, I didn't tell you. The wench's birthday today. Surprise party, I have to pick her up.

She works at a toy store. Who the hell works at a toy store? I quickly found her chatting it up with some old lady.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"I was told to pick you up"

"To go where"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I have plans"

"What, with the old hag?"

"Watch your mouth young demon: the old women snapped at me.

"Did you tell everyone?" I yelled at Kagome.

"She's a miko, not that hard to figure out."

"Lets go," I said knowing how pissed Sango would be if she didn't come.

"I told you I have plans already"

"Look," I said grabbing her wrist "We have to go"

"Let go of me,"

"Or what?" her eyes suddenly glowed for a minute, her other hand rose to my neck.

"Or such a dog, why don't you **_sit_**" with out noticed I found my face in the ground. "That's what" when her eyes finally returned to normal she began to well, spaz.

"Keade, it's happening, I'm getting stronger."

"At midnight" the woman said with a nod. Now I'm confused. Kagome looked at me.

"Your no better than Naraku you know that?" I stood up and looked at her.

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard"

"Why so irritable did your girlfriend leave you?" I just stared at her, trying to control my anger.

"What's it to you!"

"Why are you here!" Okay, she's pissed.

"Your very few amount of friends where throwing you a party today, I was supposed to bring you." Now I thought a guilt trip would break her but her facial emotion never changed.

"Tell them I'll miss them. Graduation is in a couple months, then I'll be gone."

"Why do you want to leave so much?"

"None of your business" She looked at the old lady. "Bye Inuyasha, maybe we'll meet on better terms in another life"

wait did she just say what I think she said?

"Was your father murdered?" I yelled at her as she walked away. She turned to me puzzled.

"Yea why?"

"Please don't tell me that you're in a computer tech. class."

"I am" No I refuse in all hope that she is not who I think she is. I murmured to letters before going back to my car and thinking this whole damned thing over. "PM"

Suddenly Kagome looked more beautiful than ever.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

M-Chan: Here's your chapter and because I took so long to update here's a really good preview.

Someone wants the jewel. That someone killed Kagome's father. That someone is closer to Kagome than she realizes. She makes another trip to Inuyasha's house after a short battle she lost. The jewel finally surfaces. An attack is made. Feelings and secrets are finally reveled. What will happen when I person tries to destroy it all?


	7. The Run

M-Chan: YES! I finally did it! I over come my writers block AND typed this chapter in one weekend!

Nerwen: _gets nervous_ and…um…. she's really sorry she took so long.

M-Chan: I am? Oh yea! I am.

Nerwen: Her stupidity will get her killed some day, I swear…..

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yet Another Cinderella Tale….Sort of

_Chapter Seven- The Run_

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

What can I say?

I'm a bitch, life's a bitch.

You know what they say, nobody dies a virgin; in the end life screws us all.

Seriously though, I'm not about to go on a rant about how my friends shouldn't have thrown me a party and that I don't feel guilty. Because when it comes to brass tax, it was a sweet idea and I feel terrible. I honestly don't know what to say.

Inuyasha only approached me two hours ago. I saw Miroku only and half hour ago, but alas, I made sure he didn't see me. All I could think about is how hellish school is going to be. I could easily avoid Sango, Jakotsu, Yuki, and Bankotsu but I have classes with Miroku.

Please excuse my very un-lady like language when I say: FUCK.

Grr. I'm so confused right now. The jewel, my friends, how I cant keep my mind off of my infamous online crush. The writers of the movie "You Got Mail" will be glad to hear about this one. Who falls in love within a matter of weeks? Well apparently I do. Hey Romeo and Juliet got married the day after they met.

Maybe my mind is just in a false sense of security because something really good (in this case a guy) actually happened under the rule of Naraku. Or maybe I'm just a stupid high school girl, with a crush. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about him.

Maybe taking that computer class wasn't so pointless after all.

I was walking through a park, quite a ways from my house, or should I say new house?

I pulled my cap on my head down over my eyes more. I moved in with Keade today, with out Kagura or Naraku's knowledge (or permission for that mater). Need less to say they probably noticed something was up when the house wasn't clean and dinner wasn't made. To bad, I could really give shit at the moment.

"Screw it all," I muttered.

"Ditching your friends and running away in the same day, never knew you had it in you," I looked up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot since when do you care?" I asked the black-haired male. "Now either that's some impressive dye or someone's human tonight." The smirk on my face could easily be seen. "Now tell me, earlier today was I getting stronger, or did you just fall because you were getting weaker?"

He said nothing, go figure.

"Ohhh, is Inuyasha scared to be out tonight with the big baddies on the lose?" Okay pissing people off isn't my favorite thing, unless it's this guy. He had no response he just glared at me.

"I'll be leaving now," I said with a fake sweet smile. I started to walk away form him.

"How long are you going to avoid your friends?" He asked. I turned and began to walk backwards.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Do what?"

"Turn and walk away when someone's trying to help you?"

"First of all," I started, getting madder by the minute "I walk away because I don't need help and second of all, who do you think you are to give it?" he had no response, to late I was on a roll "Why are you trying to help me instead of biting my head off? Why are you even talking to me? If I weren't friends with Sango, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. So why don't you just leave me alone?" I started at him. Inuyasha looked a bit stunned from my outburst. Can you blame him? Little quiet Kagome didn't feel like being quiet anymore.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, was that actual concern in his eyes?

"You ridiculed me everyday for a year after my father died remember?" Lord Knows I do. "That and I have no reason to like you."

"You don't know that!"

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE!" Now I'm pissed. "Quite acting like you're my friend and just leave me alone, you ignorant, self absorbed, jack-ass!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," I froze my blood ran cold. That voice. No, he can't know. Know that in a few hours the jewel…

"Naraku," I growled glaring at him "Why are you here?"

"Now, now why aren't you at home?" I just stared at him, my loathing and hatred running think in my veins. "I'm going to take you home, I need that jewel you are going to possess in a few hours."

"You'll never get your greasy hands on it, you bastard" I growled. I glance at the surprise look at Inuyasha's face. Clueless. And even though I hate the guy… I have to warn him.

"Leave." Apparently boy wonder isn't used to taking orders. I turned to him, hoping he saw the fear in my eyes "Go. Home"

"No way in hell" SHIT. Damn it all. He doesn't know what he's getting into.

"Come, Come now Kagome you know very well that I will" Naraku spat out, picking up were our conversation left off.

I was scared. Anyone could see it. What? Shouldn't I be?

My breathing increased as Naraku and I continued our stare-off.

"Although," the filthy bastard continued "Your friend would make good…leverage"

"You wouldn't" I managed to grit through my teeth.

"Try me," I froze again. I knew Naraku was pissed. I also knew he would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. And as much as I loathe Inuyasha, I can't allow him to get hurt on my accord.

"Fine" I said in defeat, knowing that tonight was going to be hell of all hells.

"Kagome, don't go with that creep," Was that concern in his voice?

The next few moments went so fast. Naraku lunged at an unprepared Inuyasha, most likely in an attempt to shut Inuyasha up. And I know from experience that when Naraku goes after you, it's going to hurt. I remember not thinking when I stepped in front of Inuyasha. I also remember doubling over in pain after I heard a series of loud cracks.

The last thing I remember is passing out, while staring into Naraku's cold, icy eyes.

* * *

My head is spinning. Too many shots can do that to you.

…

Wait…I don't drink.

My memory began to fade back into my mind.

Ugh, that bastard.

Wait, where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes to the warm sight in front of me. Oh, no. Anywhere but here. Please don't tell me I'm where I think I am….

Shit. The pictures confirm it. I'm at Inuyasha's house. But how did I get here? And where's Naraku? I know that Inuyasha couldn't beat him so then who did?

I banished the questions from my brain and tried to sit up. Pain reeked through my chest and pushed me back down. I glanced down. Yup I'm all bandaged up.

I must look like hell.

I sat up again, more slowly this time to relieve myself from the pain.

I can't be here. No not if Naraku knows where I am. I need to go somewhere, some place where no one would look for me.

I got it.

I walked slowly out of the living room. I didn't want to draw attention to myself at all. I made my way around the house (not knowing where I was going) and eventually found the front door. I quietly slipped out side.

My first breath of fresh air brought a second wind. I started a brisk walk down the street; I glanced at the street sign to discover which way I needed to go.

I know I needed to go somewhere secretive, some place where Naraku couldn't find me but someone else (most likely Miroku) could.

Think woman think. Where could I go?

…

I think I got it! The old park by Sango's house. Miroku and I spar there all the time. Perfect. Near the end of the park, there a small but dense ground of trees. Not so much a forest but a large gathering of trees perfect for hiding.

I entered cautiously and looked around. Call it freezing my ass off or call it nerves either one doesn't change the fact that I wanted a fire. I went against the idea for obvious reasons.

I checked my watch. 10:30. Great, I left Keade's at around nine-ish and I didn't walk that long before I met up with Inuyasha. Great, just fucking great.

My mind began to wonder about Naraku….

What will he do? No doubt he'll stop at nothing to get the jewel. Would he hurt Keade? Or Sango or Miroku? Oh gods. I hope.

It's my entire fault.

If I just would have kept a low profile and stayed at Kagura's, maybe then I could have snuck out and ran away with Keade and the jewel. But no, stupid me had to make a big scene about leaving and I got my ass kicked. The world just loves me today dunnit?

Damn it.

All my thoughts are going back to Naraku.

I can't have him hurt the people I care about. He shouldn't hurt anyone anymore. I just wish…I wish here could be a way to stop him. But what are wishes? I eased my body onto a clearing and sighed. I pushed Naraku to the back of my head. The best thing to do for my friends right now is lay extremely low until morning. And hopefully they'll be save and I can start running.

Running. I don't want to run. I don't want to go over seas. I want to graduate with my friends. I want to be able to do all the little things I was never able to do. I want to find a decent guy who can make me smile. Just like that Tetsu-.

-

-

-

-

-

-

I fell asleep. Of course I didn't realize I fell asleep until I actually woke up.

Now how I woke up wasn't so pleasant.

Pain ripped through my lower side abdomen like a freshly lit fire. I felt my eyes glaze over as a gasped in pain. My hands unintentionally found my side as another wave of agony washed over my body. What was second seemed like hours, as the pain never sub-sided. I managed not to scream, but the tears of pain washed over my face.

I felt warm liquid run through my fingers as my side finally reached its breaking point and tore itself open. The blood flowed freely onto my shirt as the pain seemed to intensive even more. This was beyond anything I had ever felt. It seemed like the rushes of pain and waves of blood would never stop coming.

It didn't.

A bright pink light erupted from my wound. I tried to glance at it through my tear filled eyes. A bright pink ball, no larger then a marble slowly began dripping out of my body.

Even once the whole jewel was out; my body still trembled in pain.

I slowly grasped for the jewel.

I felt my cold, blood stained fingers encircle the warm object.

Blood still flowed out of my wound; I gave another painful sigh as my eyelids became heavy. I gave a quick glance to my watch; 12 AM, to the dot.

My head was spinning because of how much blood I lost.

I fell unconscious, still bleeding. Still in pain.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

M-Chan: _laughs evilly_ HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's done! No not the story just this incredibly semi-important chapter.

Nerwen: idiot……


	8. Little Note

Okay so here's the deal, I have lost all inspiration to write. I might not be updating for a while but when I do update it WILL BE THE REST OF THE STORY. **ALL OF IT!**you can hold me on that. k? ok.

M-Chan


End file.
